The Shades of Love
by Wuling
Summary: Sesshomaru has changed dramatically since the coming of age for Rin...why is he being so harsh towards her?


I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

The Shades of Love.

Chapter One: Red colored Water.

By: Sheena F.

Summary: Since the coming of age for Rin, Sesshomaru has been dramatically different. Why is he being so harsh?

Rin sits silently in the hot spring, trying her hardest not to make a noise, trying not to move. She felt as if one single movement would make the blood seep from her womanly opening once again. She didn't want that, she didn't need it…and Lord Sesshomaru has been acting so strange around her lately. Even Jakken has been giving her look of disgust. She knew it had to be because of the bloody substance that has been draining from her body since 4 new moons ago. She looked down to see blood slowly make its way up to the surface. She cried softly.

Lord Sesshomaru sat with his back to the oak wood tree, the scent of blood and salty human tears hit his nose and he growls deeply, his stomach twisting, as if feeling a flutter of a winged creature inside of him. He crossed his arms with anger towards himself. How can he, Lord Sesshomaru, have a strong, wanting ugre to take this human child as his own, to lay her down in the grass and seduce her like she was his pleasure slave? For the first time in the many moons that he has had Rin by his side, he resented saving her.

He could hear it in her voice when she spoke to him, he could smell it in her…He knew she knew of his hidden resentment.

He felt tortured by her human body. The way her breast began to blossom like a rose, the shape of her curves, the way her pale skin became so silky smooth she glowed in the moonlight. The way, many times, he felt his shaft grow long and hard as he watches her, doing whatever odd job Jakken gave her. His eyes open to a narrow glare as the scent of blood snaps him out of his thought, knowing Rin has finished her bathing. He stands quickly, and begins to walk down the path, in the opposite direction.

Rin slowly dressed, placing the small cotton cloth the women of the village use when they bleed, between her tender, shaking legs before covering her lower half with the thicker material, to hide her growing figure from others. She slowly rubbed her sore, developing breast. Quickly, she finishes dressing and walks silently down the path, towards the small palace that Sesshomaru stayed in when he was travel on the north side. She traveled with her head down, knowing she should probably head straight for her court when she enters the palace. Even Lord Sesshomaru's servants were snappy with her. She knew of the whispers and of the strange eyeing, especially from the male servants.

She quietly enters the palace, closing the doors as quiet as ever. She remembers the time, as a child, when she would rush through the palace, the door slamming loudly behind her as she laughed with a happiness that filled her very heart…Jakken running in after her, out of breath, sweating and screaming "Silly human brat! You almost got us killed!" Rin grins sheepishly at the fond memories of her and Jakken playing in the woods. She was always getting into trouble, disturbing demons, knowing her Lord Sesshomaru would save her. She frowned then, thinking how now; Lord Sesshomaru would probably let her die if trouble came her way.

Before she even realized it, she was in her room, staring at her big bed, slowing marching to her own bet to her bed before throwing herself across it, landing on her stomach. Big mistake. She felt the oozing between her legs and she cringed, her stomach beginning to ache as well as her breast. She turns to her side, closing her cinnamon colored eyes, her long black hair falling over her face as she whimpers softly, wanting to sleep the pain away.

Lord Sesshomaru enters the house, growling instantly at the smell. He glanced about, seeing his few servants he kept in his north palace scatter about, trying to look busy in his presence. He narrowed his eyes at the newest servant. A young demon girl, who has been all to willing to make her way into Sesshomaru's bed. Many demon women have tried, though he only took few. Mating meant little at the time to him, for now that the war with Naraku is over, he may settle, and begin to produce many heirs for his kingdom…much like his father had.

The slender demon girl made her way to him. Her long silver/reddish hair flew over her beautiful features. Her soft gold eyes slowly close as her hands raise to him, holding a cup of red colored tea, the kinds Sesshomaru has not seen. Her small voice rung out then, as if a soft whisper in the winter air. "My power and wise Lord, I bring you comforting tea. A tea I had made many times over for my family when I was younger. It helped to ease the pains of my father…the pains of idleness that is."

Sesshomaru snickered on the inside. Maybe it was the idle life that was getting him so…anxious. Since the ending of the war, there has been very little to take up his time. The young demon girl did not move from her spot. Instead, she stayed bowed in front of him, not moving at all, as if stone. He narrowed his eyes as he walked pass her. He will send Jakken later to get the tea, but as of now, he just wished for peace from the female race.

Authors Note: Short, but hey, first fanfic ever. I promise the rest will be longer. Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
